Hamilton Watches Hamilton
by Robkira
Summary: Come read about your favorite Hamilton characters watching the hit broadway musical about their own lives. Come see their weird, dumb, and quirky reactions to somethings that happened and are yet to happen. When you read please drop a review. Five reviews equal a new chapter!
1. Alexander Hamilton

-I DON'T OWN HAMILTON'S CHARACTER OR MUSIC-

Alexander Hamilton landed hard on the ground as he opened his eyes to observe his surroundings the sharp twang of pang that was making its way up his leg was quickly ignored as he realized he was in a room he didn't recognize. He grunted softly as two arms hoisted his up onto his feet. "Alex!" The voice cried out in alarm as he put his injured leg on the floor only for it to give out from under him like a meek twig.

The voice he soon recognized as John Lauren's squatted down next to him and briefly examined Alex's leg, then sighing as he once again lifted Alexander up this time however John helped to support his weight. When he got up Alex finally noticed the other people standing in the room with them watching the interaction between the two. Aaron Burr stood nearby with one arm stretched out and frantic eyes as if he couldn't decide between helping or continuing to watch. Lafayette and Hercules Mulligan watching them with a odd mix of amused eyes but a worried expression otherwise, Alex smiled softly as it had been so long since he had seen the two. The realization of how he forgotten them hit him like a brick. (COUGH COUGH Jason Grace COUGH COUGH) Cold and hard.

The famous trio of Schuyler sisters were staring from the back of the room and Peggy trailing off as she'd been cut off when Alexander dropped from the ceiling, her words long forgotten. His wife Eliza, stood in the center with a soft smile that disappeared as she noticed Alex's inability to stand. Angelica stood with a stoic face as she looked over briefly before turning back to her sisters not before Alexander could catch the worry that flashed through her eyes.

James Madison and Thomas Jefferson loitered in a corner they didn't seem to see Alex appear and hit the floor like a sack of flour (or didn't care), Jefferson peered over Madison's shoulder as they looked at what appeared to be a note. Only under Alexander's stare did the men spare him a quick glance before looking back down to the note with confused expressions painting their features. George Washington was the only one sitting at a table, though he was accompanied by a teenaged girl Alex didn't recognize as they- well Washington talked the little girl seeming to only reply in little shakes yes or little shakes no of her head, she glanced over at him quickly as George continued to speak to her. She was very gorgeous Alex would grant her that and seemed very fond of the color red but it suited her and her features perfectly.

He returned his attention back to John, but as he looked over his best friend of many years there was a feeling of emptiness inside himself that he couldn't quite place. He didn't resist as John put him down in a chair near Washington's and bent down to look closer at his leg, Alex winced as he didn't mean to inflict this much stress and worry. "John," He asked weakly and jumped as said person's eyes snapped up to him. "where are we?" John paused and looked down at Alexander's foot before locking eyes with him. "I uh I um we are-"

"He doesn't know," Burr explained after he snapped out of his state of panic. "None of us do."

Alexander looked up and noticed the he had gained the attention of all the people in the room as they were all gathered around his chair including Jefferson and Madison. The young girl in red stood near the back of the group with George's hand on her shoulder, when they met eyes she quickly turned away. George, somehow oblivious to her discomfort, guided her over to Alexander, after nudging her slightly to introduce herself which she did not George shook his head as he began to speak. "This darling young lady is Ms. Maria Lewis," The girl now known as Maria gave him a shy smile. "And this Maria is the intelligent Alexander Hamilton." Alexander scoffed at Washington's description of him and leaned forward- as much as Lauren's would let him without injuring himself- and grabbed the girl's hand and returned her smile. "It's a pleasure to meet you Maria, and I hope you stay with us here."

At Marias nod Hamilton released her hand and looked over to James and Jefferson. "Care to read that note?" He asked sharply only to be swatted on the head by Eliza who muttered something along the lines of 'manners and shut it'. Jefferson retrieved the note and sauntered over to Hamilton and stood behind John and placed a hand on John's head rather harshly and leaning on him as if he was a armrest, Alex narrowed his eyes and opened his mouth to retort before John cut him off with a shake of his head as he mouthed, "It's okay." while Alexander knew it wasn't 'okay' he bit back his tongue to please John.

Jefferson cleared his throat obnoxiously with a snooty look sent Alex's way, he was stopped by Lafayette shaking his head. "Mon ami, are you how you say, serious?" Jefferson switched his gaze to Lafayette then shrugged and looked down to the note and began to read.

 _Greetings fellows and felitas,_

 _You must be kinda confused as to where you are, for good reason. You see this was written in the year 2017 a few hundred years after your guys time which that unfortunately-_

"Wait what?" Peggy sputtered out and Angelica quickly pulled her closer and squeezed her tightly which slightly calmed her. "Does that mean we're dead?"

 _means you're dead._

Angelica chuckled softly along with a few others, even she wasn't sure if she was trying to ease the thought that they were all dead or that the note repeated what Peggy had stated.

 _However, your story was told by the brilliant mind of Lin Manuel Miranda. I know cool right, I wish I had a musical about me but hey. Anyways the musical is entitled Hamilton._

Said person smiled and laughed softly.

 _It follows the life of your very own Alexander Hamilton. I thought it would very fun to see your reaction as you watched it. Also don't ask how I got you all here, I'm not exactly sure myself but why not take advantage of the opportunity when you have it? So sit back, grab some grub, and enjoy the show. Oh, and one more thing I love you Lauren's._

John blushed and looked down and bit his lip. Alex raised an eyebrow confused and eyed Jefferson. "Thomas, what the hell?" Jefferson shrugged and folded the note once again and handed it back to Madison who unfolded it and read it to himself. "Anyways," Aaron said nonchalantly and if he was bothered at all by the note he hid it well. "who wrote the note Madison, that information might be useful." Madison read the bottom of the note where Jefferson left off.

 _Just kidding, but I do love you Laurens with all my heart. Anyways, you've yet to live some of the events shown in the musical, some others may join you throughout this experience._

 _Forever yours,_

 _SL_

Hercules frowned and crossed his arms over his chest and scoffed and looked over at Aaron pointedly. "That didn't help at all Burr." Aaron shrugged and looked away as he shrunk into himself, Alex frowned in confusion as he thought over the initials in his head, he couldn't think of anyone from their time with those initials. But the note was written in 2017 so honestly he had no clue at all, "Who the hell is SL?" he muttered under his breath and tried to move to stand up though John pushed him back into his chair. Jefferson scoffed with a smirk at Alex's lack of knowledge for once and laughed. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

John quickly swatted Jefferson's hand off his head and turned to scowl at him. "Do you know Jefferson?" Thomas coughed and blushed as he felt all the eyes in the room turn onto him. "Well no."

Maria who had been silent until then giggled softly then silenced when Jefferson glared at her.

John smiled smugly and moved to sit on the couch next to Alex as George sat on the other side of him. Hercules placed himself by John's other side while Lafayette sat on the floor in front of one of the couches with Peggy. Jefferson and Madison seized one of the empty couches to sit on. Eliza sat on the floor in front of Alex between his legs and leaned back on the couch. Angelica and oddly enough Aaron were standing near the couches and were conversing something quietly that only they could hear. The only person who had yet to find a spot to sit or stand was Maria she hovered around looking for an empty spot to sit, she was extremely uncomfortable as anyone would be if they didn't know anyone and were the youngest. Eliza being the first to notice patted the spot next to her on the floor, "Maria darling, would you like to come sit with me?"

Maria hesitated then nodded as she sat down near Eliza who gave her a bright smile. Maria loved how cheery the woman was. She admired that and hoped no one would ever come in the way of that.

 **BUM BA DADADADADADADA BUM BUM**

Quickly everyone silenced their conversations as a man they assumed to be Aaron Burr appeared on the stage. Aaron Burr nodded his approval at his counterpart began to open the show.

 **{Aaron Burr}**

 **How does a bastard-**

"Hey!" Alex yelled and turned to glare at Burr who merely shrugged in response and gestured to the screen and Alex frowned as he turned back around begrudgingly.

 **orphan, son of a whore and a Scotsman, dropped in the middle of a forgotten spot in the Caribbean by providence, impoverished, in squalor,**

 **Grow up to be a hero and a scholar?**

Alex frowned while many people didn't know about his hometown he shouldn't call it forgotten. He definitely hasn't forgotten what happened there.

The actor who played John Laurens joined Aaron on the stage similar in the way Aaron did. "Hey, is that me?" John asked confused from his spot between Hercules and Alex, as soon as the actor began to speak Laurens literally squealed. "That's me!" Alex laughed softly and wrapped a arm over his shoulder, which didn't go unnoticed by Eliza who placed a hand on her stomach.

 **{John Laurens}  
The ten-dollar Founding Father without a father-**

Alexander winced softly at the reminder of his father, John scooted closer and leaned against him to try and comfort him.

 **Got a lot farther by working a lot harder, by being a lot smarter, by being a self-starter, by fourteen, they placed him in charge of a trading charter.**

A third actor joined the two and began to narrate his part. Jefferson smirked as he could recognize that shade of purple anywhere.

 **{Thomas Jefferson}**

 **And everyday while slaves were being slaughtered and carted away across the waves he struggled and kept his guard up. Inside he was longing for something to be a part of, the brother was ready to beg, steal, borrow or barter.**

"Steal?" Angelica asked and sent a sharp and scolding towards Alexander, who merely looked down and said. "It was a long time ago." To which Angelica fired back with. "It better have been." Peggy and Maria both giggled softly from where they sat on the floor at the two.

Madison quickly shushed them all as a man that dressed similar to him began to sing on the stage.

 **{James Madison}  
Then a hurricane came and devastation rained,**

Alex winced for the second time that day as he flashbacked to that day where his life had ended and began all at once.

 **Our man saw his future drip, dripping down the drain put a pencil to his temple connected to his brain, and he wrote his first refrain a testament to his pain.**

 **{Aaron Burr}  
Well the word got around, they said, "This kid is insane man"**

Madison shook his head and muttered "No kidding." Jefferson smiled as being the only one who heard Madison's remark.

 **Took up a collection just to send him to the mainland. "Get your education, don't forget from whence you came, and the world's gonna know your name-"**

Alex smiled sadly and tightened his grip on John as he thought about his mother who he remembered the day before she got sick had whispered him those words in his ear. He thought she was speaking non sense at the time and was slowly losing her mind.

" **What's your name man?"**

Burr yelled before side stepping to allow a new actor to take center stage, they all smiled at the face they had a feeling they knew who this man was. Alexander admired the man and smiled once the man began to speak the applause re ensued.

 **{Alexander Hamilton}  
Alexander Hamilton, my name is Alexander Hamilton. And there's a million things I haven't done but just you wait, just you wait.**

"Cocky much?" Jefferson asked rhetorically. Angelica sighed and left her spot next to Aaron and walked over to Jefferson and promptly smacked on the back of his head, and muttered. "Look who's talking." Maria smiled and laughed once again. Eliza smiled softly at her older sister's antics but didn't pay them too much attention as a women who bared a shocking resemblance to her was on the stage.

 **{Eliza Schuyler}**

 **When he was ten his father split, full of it, debt-ridden. Two years later, see Alex and his mother bedridden half dead sitting their own sick the scent thick.**

 **And Alex got better but his mother went quick**.

Those few words had been the quietest but had the loudest meaning as to who Alexander was and how he got to be the way he is. From her spot on the floor Eliza made a extremely loud and audible gasp she heard about her husband's misfortunes.

 **{George Washington}**  
 **Moved in with a cousin** -

Jefferson cut Washington off eagerly and exclaimed. "At least he's got some family left." Normally Jefferson looking out for Hamilton's well being was unheard of, but they all ignored it as Alex laughed darkly and looked over at Jefferson and replied. "Wait for it."

 **the cousin committed suicide**

"My god."

 **Left him with nothin' but ruined pride, something new inside, a voice saying "Alex you gotta fend for yourself." He started retreatin' and readin' every treatise on the shelf.**

 **{Aaron Burr}**  
 **There would've been nothing left to do for someone less astute. He woulda been dead or destitute without a cent or restitution.**

Maria couldn't help but admire him the way she admired his wife, while his wife was a kind and caring women Alexander was a beacon of power she couldn't help but be attracted to, if she was in his situation she would've gave up after the departure of his father.

 **Started workin' clerkin' for his late mother's landlord, trading sugarcane and rum and all the things he can't afford.**

Angelica raised an eyebrow as she compared how she had thought of Alexander and how this musical portation did. She had always considered him a cocky man who had gotten everything he wants, while on the inside he really was a poor boy without a mother or father trying to get and do more than survive.

 **Scammin' for every book he can get his hands on. Plannin' for the future, see him now as he stands on the bow of a ship headed for a new land.**

 **In New York you can be a new man.**

George who had been silent nodded his approval and voiced a thought. "Truer words had never been spoken." John smiled and bobbed his head along with the music little did he know that smile would soon be erased from and replaced with a look of fear.

As the on screen Alexander repeated the words just you wait and the rest of the cast sang their respective parts, Alex wondered how accurate this musical could be, who ever wrote it couldn't have had been alive during all of this so how did he know it all?

 **{Alexander Hamilton}**

 **Just you wait!**

"Wait for what?" Peggy couldn't help but ask, she only received a small smile from Eliza and Angelica while John burst out laughing, he soon began coughing violent and Hercules and Alex had to smack him on the back to stop his choking.

 **{Company}**

 **Alexander Hamilton, we are waiting in the wings for you, you could never back down. You never learned to take your time!**

Lafayette blinked at how beautiful that harmony sounded. "Bon dieu!" Eliza however frowned as she remembered how much she begged for Alexander to come home or to even quit his writing to spend time together as he promised when they married.

Oh, Alexander Hamilton, when America sings for you will they know what you overcame? Will they know you rewrote the game? The world will never be the same, oh.

"What did he overcome." Peggy asked a quite dumb question. Alexander and Mulligan both sent pointing looks John's way as if daring him to burst out laughing again. This time they'd refuse to help him, taking a deep breath John smiled shyly and returned to watching.

 **{Aaron Burr}**

 **The ship is in the harbor now, see if you can spot him.**

Aaron smiled at his counterpart, so far he had spoken way more then anyone else they had seen in the show, and hey he wasn't complaining.

 **Another immigrant comin' up from the bottom. His enemies destroyed his rep, America forgot him.**

"Good riddance." Jefferson exclaimed pumping his fists in the air, Peggy made as tsking noise as she hoisted herself from off the ground and skipped over to Jefferson the promptly kicking him in the shin. Peggy flashed him a toothy smile then went back to her spot.

 **{Hercules Mulligan, Lafayette}**  
 **We fought with him**.

Alex looked over at the two and said. "I never did properly thank the two of you, so thank you gentlemen for all you've done for me and this country." At their smiles and nodded Alex faced the screen again.

 **{John Laurens}**  
 **Me? I died for him.**

Said boy stiffened as Alexander jumped to his feet ignoring the pain that once again shoot through his leg he stared at the screen shaking his head, before being pulled back down by John. "Laurens?" He asked, it wasn't asking anything all he needed was confirmation John was still there by his side alive and breathing, in all his beauty and glory. "Yeah."

 **{George Washington}**

 **Me? I trusted him.**

George raised an eyebrow. Trusted that's past tense, does Alexander do something to make the bond they have weaken or break completely?

 **{Eliza, Angelica, and Maria Reynolds}**

 **Me? I loved him.**

Angelica looked away from the screen and her sister as she saw herself standing alongside two women. "Angie?' Eliza called out voice breaking slight, when her sister didn't respond she looked down at her stomach and remained silent. While everyone was either watching Angelica and Eliza, Maria stared at the screen in horror as a girl in red stood alongside the two sisters instantly she knew why she was here.

 **{Aaron Burr}**

 **And me? I'm the damn fool that shot him.**

Angelicas and Eliza's head snapped back to the screen along with everyone except one person. Burr quickly excused himself from where he was by Eliza to stand in a separate corner by himself as he processed things. Alone.

 **{Company}**  
 **There's a million things I haven't done, but just you wait!**

 **{Aaron Burr}**

 **What's your name man?**

 **{Company} Alexander Hamilton.**

~All right~

That's it folks!

I'm thinking five reviews for the next chapter? If you have any questions don't hesitate to ask them, and they will get answered in the next chapter. I'll answer one now that I'm pretty sure will be asked; why didn't they know Lauren's was dead? Because i'm basing this to be right after The Battle of Yorktown and Lauren's hasn't died yet. Dang it, now I've gotta explain Jefferson. Okay so no, he doesn't know who they are with the exception of Madison and Washington, but he's already taken a disliking to Hamilton which will only grow as we progress through the musical. I'VE GOT A QUESTION, why is Peggy so gosh darn ignorant and adorable? I'm posting this story on Archive of our own and so don't freak out and be reporting copyright.

Next stop: Aaron Burr, sir.

Upcoming: My Shot. -SL


	2. Aaron Burr, sir

-CHAPTER TWO-

Well dang you guys ten reviews, thank you so much! I'm really glad you're all enjoying the story so far, and while rereading the last chapter before I started this one I realized I had a lot of grammar mistakes and whatnot. So yeah, imma try to be more careful when I go back and finalize things. One of you pointed out that I forgot to put part of the song lyrics in bold, I go back after and do it so I'm sorry but I know it'll happen again, and please keep pointing it out. I know this is early but after I finished this I'm not sure what I'd do next so drop some requests down below, I could do the Hamilcast reacting to something else or write a plain fanfiction -like lams or that type of crap- so drop some ideas in the reviews. Someone also asked if this was Lams or Hamliza, I love lams but do also love Hamliza. So for this I'm keeping it accurate meaning the two men were proven to be somewhat romantic so I'm keeping it like cuddling and such while Eliza is pregnant with baby Phillip if you hadn't gotten the hints yet. So I have plans with the relationships. Please enjoy!

I DON'T OWN HAMILTON'S MUSIC OR CHARACTERS

As soon as the sound dropped out from the previous song an uneasy and unsettling silence casted over the occupants of the dimly light room. Everyone was waiting for someone to break the silence but refused to do it themselves, they expected Peggy to have an odd question to cut through the tension that was now extremely thick. However, the youngest Schuyler sister seemed just as lost as everyone else. The only person who didn't appear to be too affected was George Washington, after when he lead his men into a fatal massacre he learned to distance himself from the horrors of the world he learned how to put a barrier between the good deeds and bad of mankind.

George had always been very observant when it came to mankind, the way people interaction interested him. He had always found it marveling how someone could convey such emotion by grabbing one's hand the way Alexander was gripping Lieutenant Lauren's. Or by the way Aaron Burr had closed off in the end of the song, even ignoring Angelica's and Eliza's pleas for him to return so they could continue.

Aaron abruptly turned and walked back over to the group, he faltered at the harsh and calculating glares from Hercules and Lafayette. Thankfully those looks we're ended by Alexander who released Lauren's and had turned over the back of the couch to face him. Was he crying? Aaron wondered briefly as he saw Alex's bloodshot eyes, he soon dismissed the thought as Alexander walked over to him, and grabbed his arm. "Burr, while I do not know what happens in my, er _our_ future I'm sure you have a reason for whatever path you've chosen to take." Alexander offered him a small smile, which Aaron hesitantly returned though he didn't say anything.

 _There are moments that the words don't reach._

Aaron had always considered Alex a good man, a cocky man but a good man nonetheless. The way Alex had always gotten what he wanted but always managed to keep a good figure made him envious, not like he'd admitted of course. He'd never stoop so low as to admit being jealous of someone especially if that one was Alexander. There was another familiar uneasy moment of silence as the two men eyed each other, one with caution and the other with forgiveness.

Seizing the silence Peggy finally decided to speak up. "Hey, how come we are the only ones not in that song?" She asked gesturing between Maria and herself, keeping her eyes trained on Angelica who she expected to know the answer like she did with most other topics. Angelica simply shrugged and risked a glance at Eliza who was looking down at the herself, who seemed have taken intense interest in a spot on her stomach, as she fiddled with her hands quietly humming a little tune Angelica recognized from when she and Eliza who was merely four danced in a circle holding hands for little Peggy who was the young age of three, while their mother sat in front of the piano playing the tune.

Oh, what was it called? Angelica wished she could remember.

 _Angelica gripped Eliza's hand tightly as the spun together in a circle in rhythm with the melody of their mother's song, everytime when she reached a certain rotation she would spot her littlest sister at the time; Peggy sitting on the floor by theirs mothers feet clapping wildly with the enthusiasm only a three year old could posses._

 _Angelica would smile when Peggy would stand on her wobbly feet and spin in a circle of her own as their father stood in the doorway clapping for all the girls._

 _Once she had gotten distracted as Peggy raced over to them calling their names with her arms stretched out eager to spin with them, Angelica closed her eyes as she couldn't contain her cheerfulness any longer as she spun Eliza faster and faster untill…_

 _CRASH_

 _Her and Eliza had rammed into and toppled over onto an old table her father had inherited, from his own mother. Angelica gasped as she saw Eliza smack hard onto the floor then watched as her eyes widened as Angelica landed on top of her and her foreheads smashed together rather forcefully._

 _The piano music quickly cut out and was replaced by the footsteps of their parents quickly rushing over._

 _Angelica tasted a little sweet blood dripping from her lip into her mouth, but ignored it as Eliza was moaning slightly in pain as Angelica stared down with wide eyes she opened her mouth to quickly apologize to her mother for interrupting her song, to her father for knocking over and damaging his mother's table, and to Eliza for slamming her into the table._

" _Betsey, I- I'm so sor-" Her words were quickly covered by little Peggy -who had stopped running when her two sisters first hit the table- laughing her sweet giggle as she two fell back on her bum laughing so hard at her two sisters, while she wasn't old enough to understand what happened, she was old enough to find it hilarious._

 _Catherine and Philip soon joined in on Peggy's infectious laughter as they laughed at the state of the table, Angelica and Eliza falling onto each other, and Peggy's own little giggling. Out of the corner of her eye Angelica saw her mother wipe away a tear of joy and his father pulling her close._

 _Angelica and Eliza quickly exchanged a looked before the two burst out into laughter, through her laughter Angelica helped Eliza stand up and the three sisters spun in a much slower circle as their laughter rang in and out._

 _The schuyler household had never seen as much laughter as they did that day._

After that day the incident of the falling circle had become an inside joke for the schuyler's, they would often retell the tale or hum the song their mother was playing whenever they became blue, Angelica had even spent hours with her mother and sisters trying to learn how to play the song so they could remember that day forever.

Angelica could almost remember when her mother had told her the song name, but it was a faint memory. Faint like the last time she had seen so much pure joy and happiness on Eliza's or even Peggy's face. She felt a sharp pull in her gut as she realized she couldn't remember the last time she had known how her sisters felt, they used to all be close enough that they could know how one was feeling just by the change in breathing patterns, her father would tease them calling it 'triplet powers' even though they weren't triplets they were commonly referred to as that even by close family and friends who knew otherwise.

She stared at Eliza listening intently for her breathing, even as she found it she couldn't determine how her sister was feeling. Not even the slightest bit. She felt horrible, she built a wall around herself to keep out unnecessary distractions as she fought for equal rights. She hadn't even realised by building that wall she had blocked out her sisters. She hoped she would realize it before it became too late, she made a vow to herself to knock down that wall as quick as she could.

She was snapped out of her thoughts by hearing someone call her name she quickly shook her head and looked over to where Peggy was sitting. "Angelica!" Her sister screeched not noticing Angelica who was now staring at her along with everyone else, she saw Maria quickly move to cover her ears, Angelica sighed as she folded her arms and leant back into her chair, though she didn't know much about Peggy now-a-days she did remember from their childhood when Peggy started there was no stopping her. "Angelica!" The young Schuyler yelled once again, she noticed Jefferson cover his ears similar to how Maria had done, she also noticed the pissed off look on his face and the disapproving look on Madison's as her sister screeched. "Angeli- ommph!" Peggy was cut off mid scream by Lafayette elbowing her in the ribs, she whipped around to face him with a sharp look painting her usually delicate features. "Mon ami, she's listening." Lafayette said and pointed to Angelica, Peggy followed his pointing and quickly blushed as she realized she was screaming for no reason.

"Oh."

Eliza laughed softly at her sister's ignorance, and turned to Angelica herself, "What Peggy was going to ask you before her tantrum," she said with a disapproving look Peggy's way ignoring her shouts of denial. "was if you'd like to continue the musical?" At Angelica's nod Eliza's eyes lit up and Angelica almost saw the girl she knew as a child. Almost. Instantly the light vanished, "Does anyone know how to start it again?" As if on cue the music began blaring. (A/N before we get started imma apologize now for all the sex lams jokes I'm gonna be making during these songs, IN THIS FIC THEY'VE **NEVER** done the dirty, they're just jokes. Okie carry on)

 **{Company}**

 **Seventeen seventy-six. New York City.**

 **{Alexander Hamilton}  
Pardon me, are you Aaron Burr, sir?**

Hercules snorted at Alexander's eagerness, the admiration was evident in the way he spoke towards him and he saw it in his eyes as he spoke. Alexander gritted his teeth and went to playfully hit Hercules in the arm, doing to so he leant over Lauren's legs who smirked and yelled. "Well doesn't this look familiar?" Alex blushed a deep red while Hercules and Lafayette along with Peggy and Maria all laughed. Eliza raised an eyebrow at the way Alexander blushed they hadn't- he wouldn't do this to her- he he couldn't. She stared at the two men with a feeling of panic rising which quickly diminished when she saw Angelica shake her head and mutter, "Boys." under her breath.

 **{Aaron Burr}**

 **That depends, who's asking?**

"Do you know how to take a break?" Lauren's looked over to Hercules who he had expected to had say that but was surprised when he saw it was George, he bit his upper lip to suppress his laughter as he saw Aaron's face flush red as he murmured. "Y-yes sir, I was merely surprised." George simply shook his head and looked back at the screen.

 **{Alexander Hamilton}**

 **Oh, well, sure, sir. I'm Alexander Hamilton. I'm at your service sir, I have been looking for you.**

 **{Aaron Burr}  
I'm getting nervous.**

Lafayette shook his head and twisted to lookup at Aaron. "Honestly Burr, the kid's just how you say, flown the coup and arrived in America, and you're already messing with him." Burr just looked down at him then shrugged, deciding not to mention none of this song actually had happened he supposed it'll be better if he kept his mouth shut.

 **{Alexander Hamilton}  
Sir, I heard your name at Princeton, I was seeking an accelerated course of study when I got a sort out of sorts with a buddy of yours. I may have punched him-**

Angelica rolled her eyes while Madison and Jefferson slowly clapped.

 **It's a blur, sir. He handles the financials?**

 **{Aaron Burr}  
You punched a bursar.**

 **{Alexander Hamilton}**

 **Yes!**

Maria smiled at the pause between Aaron's line and Hamilton's who ever wrote did have a good sense of humor, which helped to lighten the mood. But she couldn't dismiss the fear she felt about her part to play in all this.

 **I wanted to do what you did. Graduate in two and join the revelution. He looked at me like I was stupid, I'm not stupid.**

Jefferson cut him off with the remark of. "Are you sure about that?" George glanced over at him and returned with. "Jefferson will you bless us with your silence?" Jefferson quickly blinked and looked over to Madison who shrugged and mouth 'I don't know', "I'm sorry what?" Peggy sighed but didn't take her eyes off the screen. "He's asking you to kindly shut up." She answered and continued when she saw Jefferson blush out of her peripheral vision.

"Angelica tells me that all the time."

 **So how'd you do it? How'd you graduate so fast?**

 **{Aaron Burr}**

 **It was my parents' dying wish before they passed.**

 **{Alexander Hamilton}**

 **You're an orphan of course I'm an orphan.**

John smiled and mocked what Hamilton said in a much higher and feminine tone, "Of course I'm an orphan." He then proceeded to flop dramatically over Alex.

 **God, I wish there was a war! Then we could we're worth more than anyone bargained for.**

 **{Aaron Burr}**

 **Can I buy you a drink?**

 **{Alexander Hamilton}  
That would be nice.**

 **{Aaron Burr}  
While we're talking, let me offer you some free advice.**

 **Talk less**

Jefferson snorted. "Ha, good luck with that." He waited to get smacked by a sister or get verbally harassed but was surprised when nothing came.

 **{Alexander Hamilton}**

 **What?**

Ignoring Jefferson's previous comment Alexander gasped and sat forward in his seat. "My thoughts exactly." He frowned at the thought that Burr could've easily been telling him to shut up as nicely as possible.

 **{Aaron Burr}  
Smile more.**

Madison inwardly flinched and quickly looked away from the screen as he shook his head in disapproval before remarking rudely with. "No thanks we'll pass, keep that whack ass smile out of my head."

 **{Alexander Hamilton}**

 **Ha.**

 **{Aaron Burr}**

 **Don't let them know what you're against or what you're for.**

 **{Alexander Hamilton}**

 **You can't be serious.**

 **{Aaron Burr}**

 **You wanna get ahead?**

 **{Alexander Hamilton}**

 **Yes.**

 **{Aaron Burr}**

 **Fools who run their mouths off wind up dead.**

Laurens looked over at Hamilton who was sitting directly next to him and sighed, "Alex, that sounds like heavy foreshadowing to me!" On the last word 'me' he pointed towards the screen which now showed John, Hercules, and Lafayette along with Alex and Burr. Alex laughed at how Lauren put a new meaning to the word and two; he couldn't help laughing at they way John's eyes lit up like a child who just got candy.

 **{John Laurens}**

 **Yo yo yo yo yo! What time is it?**

 **{Hercules, Lafayette, and Laurens}**

 **Showtime!**

 **{Aaron Burr}**

 **Like I said.**

John frowned while it wasn't _exactly_ confirmed that he himself was dea- no longer with us, he no longer appreciated the foreshadowing Burr was dropping.

 **{John Laurens}  
Show time! Show time! Yo! I'm John Laurens in the place to be.**

"Yes you are John Laurens," Lafayette teased softly. "Glad you finally figured that out." John huffed and crossed his arms over his chest but kept his smile as he watched himself on stage. "Whatever Lafayette, you're just jealous?" He said and looked over at the frenchman who chuckled and shook his head. "That I don't know my name? Mon ami I think you're confused, you're the dumb one here."

 **Two pints o' Sam Adams but I'm working on three, uh.**

Eliza blinked that couldn't be healthy for him or his brain cells.

 **Those red coats don't want it with me! Cuz I will pop chick-a pop these cops till I'm free.**

Madison looked over at Laurens confused. "Pop chick-a pop?" He asked and nodded when John simply shrugged. "Ehh, it sounds cool."

 **{Lafayette}**

 **Oui, Oui, mon ami, je m'appelle Lafayette!**

John grumbled something about not knowing names that Alex snickered at.

 **The lancelot of the revolutionary set! I came from afar just to say "Bonsoir!" Tell the king, "Casse toi!" Who's the best C'est moi!**

"Who's sounding stupid now Lafayette?"

"Still you."

"Alex!"

"Sorry."

 **{Hercules Mulligan}**

 **Brrrah brraah! I am Hercules Mulligan, up in it, lovin' it, yes I heard ya mother said come again.**

George raised an alarmed eyebrow seeing where this was going, Eliza stiffened and shook her head as she ran a hand through her light brown hair. "My dear."

 **Lock up ya daughters and horses.**

To help aid John in his failing attempt to hide his laughter Alex spoke loudly to cover it as he turned to Mulligan. "I knew you were after daughters, but horses honestly Mulligan?" Hercules simply shrugged with a satisfied and smug smirk. "It's not as hard as you think it is." This only made John's laughter double in volume Alexander had to grab him to keep him from falling off the couch while the sisters reacted. Eliza gasped yet again and scooted away from Mulligan as quickly as her body would let her while pregnant, Angelica shook her head disgusted and covered her mouth. "My god Hercules, that's disgusting." Peggy however turned around from her spot on the floor to face Mulligan. "Really? Tell me how'd you do it?" Angelica swiftly bent over and whacked her sister in the shoulder for asking such a question.

 **of course it's hard to have intercourse over four sets of corsets.**

"Well Mulligan thank you for that detailed and indepth description," Eliza said as she found a new sitting spot far from the man. "but that was too much information."

 **{John Laurens}**

 **No more sex, pour me another brew, son! Let's raise a couple more…**

 **{Lafayette, Mulligan, and Laurens}**

 **To the revolution.**

"Honestly you guys, from what I've seen you don't need anymore to drink." Angelica stated, she was already deeply disturbed and didn't need to see any more. The three men she was speaking through all exchanged glances and smiled.

 **{John Laurens}**

 **Well, if it ain't the prodigy of Princeton college!**

 **{Hercules Mulligan}**

 **Aaron Burr!**

 **{John Laurens}**

 **Give us a verse, drop some knowledge!**

"You guys could use it." Angelica remarked rather harshly at the three people old enough to be men but acted more so like children did. And bad behaved children at that. "Ahh my dear Angelica," Lafayette remarked sweetly. "salty as always." Angelica was quick to turn her cold gaze on him, sending shivers down his spine. "There's plenty more where that came from."

 **{Aaron Burr}**

 **Good Luck with that: You're takin' a stand-**

" **Something you're good at, Burr." Alex said talking for the first time in a while.**

 **You spit I'm a sit. We'll see where we land.**

 **{Lafayette and Hercules Mulligan}**

 **Boooo!**

Eliza shook her head. "Gentlemen please, I know Burr is acting too mature for you to understand. _Please_ restrain yourselves." Maria giggled and bobbed her head, two more reasons popped into her head as to why she admired Eliza. One: she's funny, and two: she knows how to handle guys.

 **{John Laurens}**

 **Burr, the revolution's imminent. What do you stall for?**

 **{Alexander Hamilton}**

 **If you stand for nothing, Burr, what'll you fall for?**

Peggy snorted at Alex. "Well that friendship lasted long."

 **{Laurens} {Mulligan} {Lafayette}**

 **Ooh, Ooh, Ooh,**

 **Who are you?**

 **Who are you?**

 **Who are you?**

 **{Lafayette, Mulligan, and Laurens}**

 **Ooh, who is this kid? What's he gonna do?**

~Authors Note~

Holy shit guys, that drained me. I was being ambitious during the beginning and extremely ambitious during the reactions, I hope you guys enjoyed the flashback I thought it was extremely adorable and had to write it in. You guys doubled the reviews I asked for so I felt like I had to thank you guys so I hope staying up till midnight to write this is thanks enough, by giving me 10 reviews I guess I'm being forced into doing my shot, which is going to be a bitch to write. But hey you guys earned it! I have no clue when that's gonna come out but it'll get here as soon as I finish it! (I haven't even started sooooooo) I'm sorry for that weird shit with George in the beginning I have no clue what the fudge that was. I'm also apologising for not having some characters talking a lot, I'm working on evening it out (If you couldn't tell Alex didn't talk that much) but John and Peggy still talked a crap ton but I'm sorry that's probably gonna keep happening I love those two and they are so easy to write for. So now i'm oddly asking if you want some more people asking like Charles lee and King George III? I think I'll add those two, but is there anyone else you wanna see? If so drop it in the reviews! BYEE

Next stop: My shot.

Upcoming: The story of tonight. -SL 


End file.
